2:3 - Evening - Hijack
Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 @Vivian (Hijack) and @Lucy Abernathy Lucy comes downstairs, a coat on and a leash in hand. "Puppy?" She calls out.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack wheels by, stopping when she sees Lucy, "Where are you going?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Oh hi Jackie!" Lucy says with a smile. "Just going to get my meds from the pharmacy, might also get something to eat." "Puppy!" Lucy's voice is a little more stern. Mr. Kibbles comes from the living room where he was napping, he looks at the leash and lets out a whine. "Leash rules apply to all puppies." Lucy says, putting it onto his collar. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack glances at Mr. Kibbles,"Meds?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Medicine, for my seizures mostly." Lucy says. "Want to come along?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack nods, looking down, "Don't have anything better to do." Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy smiles, blushing just a little bit. "Do you want to grab a coat?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Don't really need one. I don't feel things too much." Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Oh okay." Lucy opens the door, lets Mr. Kibbles through and holds it open for Hijack. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack gives her a nod as she wheels past to the outside Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Have you been to town yet?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "No." Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy nods. "Me neither." (Skip ahead?) Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 (Yeah skip to pharmacy?) Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 The two are quiet through the bus ride, by then Lucy's learned its best to be silent rather than try small talks. They reach the pharmacy and Lucy drops off her prescription. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack looks around curiously Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy checks the aisles, she stops in the doc food section. "Puppy, do you want chicken or fillet for dinner?" Mr Kibbles hesitates but takes the fillet can of wet dog food. "It's going to take a while to get filled, want to get something, Jackie?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack shakes her head, just sort of looking around at things. A lot of it is stuff she only vaguely remembers Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Are you alright?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Yeah, it's just weird. I remember a lot of this stuff but also not.... I think maybe I had a cat... back before I died." Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy nods solemnly. "Maybe you could get another one? There's already three in the house." Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Maybe..." Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Well, it's not a decision to do now," Lucy says with a giggle. "There's a café a few streets off, want too get something there?" Lucy offers. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Yeah." Hijack nods, pulling her eyes away from aisles of products Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 The two walk to Lava Java. "This place ooze hipster." Lucy says as they come in. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Hipster?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "dumb white people who think they're cool because they don't like things people think are cool." Lucy says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Oh." Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "I much prefer the café next to my home, it's ran by this old russian grandma, she gives me free cookies sometimes." Lucy says. Lucy walks to the counter and orders a cup of tea and a slice of strawberry cake. When she gets her tea she heavily sugar and milk it. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack orders coffee and chocolate cake, putting a heavy amount of cream and sugar in the coffee Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy finds a table. "I'm glad to be going out with you." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Why?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Going alone is boring." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Oh." Hijack takes a sip of her coffee, "Am I really better than going alone?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Of course, you're my friend, aren't you?" Lucy says, her cheeks flush. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "I am?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "I mean, if you want to be." Lucy says, her eyes look away. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Okay... I don't think I'm a very good friend... probably."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "You're different, but that doesn't mean bad." Lucy says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack looks down and takes a bite of her cake Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy does the same, letting the silence take over for a moment, not wanting to overwhelm or annoy Jackie.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 For a long while Hijack is quiet Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy just sips her tea and give the occasional scratch to Mr. Kibbles. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Lucy?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Yeah?" Lucy asks, looking back at Hijack. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Why don't you hate me?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Why should I?" Lucy asks. "Sure we didn't start on the right foot, but we made up." Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack frowns, "Was that really enough to make up?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "You apologized and you meant it." Lucy says. "I'm not even sure if you were responsible for the seizure, although I don't want to try it again..." Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack doesn't respond, looking back down at her coffee Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Beside I'd much rather look forward to—" Lucy stops speaking her gaze slightly drifts. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Lucy?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "— to the future rather than look at the past." She finishes like nothing's happened. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mr. Kibbles nudges her. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "You stopped and your eyes were weird for a second." Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "Oh, I skipped a dose of my meds this morning." Lucy says. "I'm fine puppy," she then says to Mr. Kibbles. Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 "Is that like what happened before?" Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "That was seizure, just a different type." Lucy says before briefly explaining the different types of seizures to hijack. "It's because I have this thing called epilepsy, makes my brain just go weird." Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack listens carefully, her expression neutral Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 "It's not a big deal." Lucy says, "I just need to take my medicine, and Mr. Kibbles here is trained to help." Ezra the Floofmaster07/31/2018 Hijack nods as she listens Kali the Heterophobe07/31/2018 Lucy sips her tea quietly again. August 2, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "I guess we should go and pick up my meds." Lucy remarks. "At least they have decent cake here." August 6, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "It was sweet... I liked it." August 8, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 "Sweets are always good, maybe I should make a cake tomorrow." Lucy ponders to herself as they leave the Café. Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 @Ezra the Floofmaster Ezra the Floofmaster08/08/2018 "Can... can I help?" Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 "Sure!" Lucy grins. "Cooking's alwyas more fun with friends." Ezra the Floofmaster08/08/2018 Hijack looks down, blushing Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 The two of them walk back to the drugstore and Lucy picks up her prescription, she pops a pill into her mouth. Ezra the Floofmaster08/08/2018 "Are we going back now?" Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 "Unless you want to look around town." Lucy says, Mr. Kibbles who's been very docile on his leash perks up. "I think he definitely wants to walk around town." Which Mr. Kibbles answers with a bark. Ezra the Floofmaster08/08/2018 "It might... be nice..." August 10, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Alright then," Lucy smiles. "Time to have a walk through the neighborhood." Mr. Kibbles naturally looks overjoyed at the prospect.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Hijack follows closely and quietly behind Lucy Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "This place is so different from Miami." Lucy says. "So tiny, everything's so far apart." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Wheres Miami?" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "All the way down in Florida, it's as south as you can get in mainland united states." Lucy says. "Do you know where you're from?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Hijack shakes her head Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "I'm sorry." Lucy says in a low tone. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "I don't care." Hijack's tone is not cruel it is more one of reassurance that Lucy has nothing to apologize for Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Well, maybe you can visit Miami one day, you could meet my family, go to the beach, we've got great food too." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Sounds... nice." Hijack almost smiles Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 The two walk through the 'downtown' part of Havenport, which has a few 2 story brick buildings rather than the omnipresent suburban houses seen everywhere else. Lucy stops to admire clothes in a shop's window. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Hijack joins her, staring at a pretty sundress Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "That dress would look pretty on you." Lucy says, her cheeks flushing a little. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Hijacks head snaps towards Lucy, "Nothjng would look pretty on me" she turns and wheels away Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "That's not true!" Lucy protests, running after Hijack and standing in her way. "Why would you say that?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Are you blind? I'm a fucking freak of nature." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "So what if you're different? I'm different too..." Lucy says looking away. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Not like me." And then too quiet for Lucy to hear she adds, "you're pretty." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Back home, I'm that freak with the monster dog who peed herself in front of the whole school during a seizure." Lucy says. "I'm the girl who spent half the past year in a wheelchair with an oxygen bottle."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "The only other things like me in the world are freaky, mindless objects. I dont know why I have to exist, why i have to be sentient." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Does there need to be a reason?" Lucy asks. "You're you, that's all that matters, you can be whatever or whoever you want." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "What if I want to be dead?" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Lucy freezes. "Then you'd miss all the good things that come with being alive..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Hijack doesn't respond. Just turns and wheels farther away Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "And I'd miss you..." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere until Mr. M is dead." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Lucy stands there, her eyes tearing up. "What if I want to help you?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Help me?" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Kill him." Lucy says. "He hurt you... He deserve to be hurt back."(edited) August 13, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "No." She shoots down without hesitation Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "Why not?" Lucy asks, looking away Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "You're too good." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "Too good?" Lucy echoes, taken aback. Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "You're innocent and sweet. I don't want you to dirty your hands... for me..." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "But I can't let you do this all alone..." Lucy says. "You deserved better." Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "I deserved to just die." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "No you don't!" Lucy shouts, her eyes are tearing up.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "I'm on borrowed time! I haven't changed or grown in 4 years! I don't even know if I'm the same person this body belonged to!" Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "Then you should make the best of it!" Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "HOW?!" Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "I don't know..." Lucy is now crying fully. "I know what it's like... Every day I check myself for signs of cancer coming back..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 Hijack wheels closer, "Hey, stop that." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "I almost died during the holidays, and with the radiation therapy, I know thatcancer will come back..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 Hijack reaches a hand out to her but rethinks and folds her hands in her lap Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "I won't let it win... I'll live my life as much as I can, I refuse to waste the time I have being afraid..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "Do you have any more money on you? I'll pay you back..." Hijack mutters, not a lot of emotion in her voice Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "Money?" Lucy blinks. "I have a credit card, mom gave it to me..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "I'm going to try on that sundress." Hijack wheels back towards the store they passed Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 Lucy stands there for a moment, confused, but then she wipes her tears and follow Hijack. "Why?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "Because you said it would look pretty on me." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 Lucy blushes. "I think it would." Lucy follows her inside and help her find the dress. Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 Hijack takes a while to put it on and comes out of the fitting room standing to show Lucy Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 Lucy stands there for a moment "You're really pretty..." She says, her cheeks flushed. Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "N-" Hijack stops herself, "Thank you." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "Do you want to keep it?" Lucy asks, taking out her credit card. Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 Hijack keeps her eyes away from Lucy's face as she nods Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 Lucy goes to the register and pays for the dress. "Do you want to change back or do we put your other clothes in a bag?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "I'll keep it on." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 Lucy nods. "Jackie, I'm tired, maybe we should go home." Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "Yes." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 Lucy nods and heads out the store and for the bus stop.(edited) "We're going to get through." Lucy says once they've sat down. "We're superheroines now, we can find a way." Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "Yes..." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "Mr. M can do horrible things with his powers, maybe there's someone like him who can do good things." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "Maybe." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 Lucy goes back to being quiet through the ride, using some tissues to wipe her runny makeup.(edited) August 16, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 5:49 PM Hijack doesn't speak much during the ride, lost in thought as she messes with the hem of her new dress Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 5:50 PM Once her face is close to respectable, Lucy turns to Jackie. "Thank you for coming." She says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 5:58 PM "Mmhmm." Hijack hums Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 5:59 PM Lucy smiles and for a moment, her hand slips over Jackie's, but she pulls away. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:06 PM Hijack almost grabs Lucy's hand but when Lucy pulls it away she doesn't try and grab it @Kali the Heterophobe Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 6:31 PM Lucy clenches her hand, realizing what she almost did. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:33 PM (Do you wanna end here or do you have any other ideas?) Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 6:33 PM (There?) Lucy gets home and angst over gay Hijack sees the doc Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:35 PM Deryn first then doc probably cause she needs to accuse Deryn of messing with her feelings Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 6:35 PM Yesss Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:36 PM And once Deryn gets it through Hijack's head that she actually likes Lucy with her actual feelings then she'll go see Doc Category:Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay